Groceries
by veramoray
Summary: Diana returns from a work trip and discovers they are in desperate need of a trip to the store. Because honestly, how responsible can Akko really be when 90% of her impulse control is half a continent away?


"Ah."

"Diana?" Akko looked up from her coursework. "What is it?" She leaned to the side from her place at the kitchen table, peering around the screen of her laptop to see beyond the open fridge door.

"It seems we are out of milk."

_Eheh... oops. _"Oh, right," Akko replied, rubbing the back of her neck guiltily. "I actually meant to pick some up the other day. I can on my way home tomorrow though, if you want. The store isn't far from the Academy."

She really had meant to, but the thought had customarily left her. She wasn't used to taking care of the groceries on her own, as Diana was usually the one to maintain their stock of things in the house. Mainly because Akko was currently busy with her classes and was heavily prone to distraction, and also in part because if Diana left it up to her, more than one thing would be forgotten and she would most likely return with a handful of _extra_ items that were not on the list to begin with. Plus, Diana knew Akko dreaded going to the store, and truthfully she didn't mind it herself.

But in Diana's absence she'd had no choice. As a result, their pantry was filled with impractical items and she had been out of milk for the majority of the week.

"No, that's alright," Diana resigned, already reaching for where her jacket hung on its hook at the edge of the kitchen. "I've finished with my work for the evening and there are a few other things we need for this week as well, so I'll just go ahead and go tonight."

Akko nodded and watched Diana feed her arms through the sleeves, darting her eyes around the room as she looked for where she had set her car keys. Her eyes paused in their search as she spotted them on top of her not-yet-unpacked luggage.

"Wait," Akko reached out to grab at Diana's jacket as she finished shrugging it on, "let me come with you."

"It's okay, Akko. You don't need to come with me, and I won't be very long."

"Ah," she stammered, clumsily pushing herself away from the table to stand beside her girlfriend. "Well, I want to."

Diana regarded her curiously. _She hates grocery shopping..._

"It's just," Akko stepped closer as she continued, "You've been gone for three weeks. And I... miss you."

Diana's gaze softened. "I've missed you too," she said, and lifted a hand to Akko's cheek. Akko instinctively leaned into her touch, resting her forehead against Diana's as her hands settled comfortably on her waist, pulling her just a little bit closer.

Diana sighed against her. "Very well," she relented. "You can accompany me." Akko grinned widely. "But," she eyed Akko's lounge wear, "you should put on something a bit warmer before we leave."

"Ahah..." Akko chuckled sheepishly, "That's probably a good idea."

* * *

The air was cool and damp from the scattered showers that morning as they winded their way down the empty back roads, windows down to let in the rush of clean mountain air. Akko had insisted on taking the "scenic route" even though it was nearly a quarter of an hour longer than if they had just taken the interstate.

But, Diana had to admit, the air here was rather nice and the trees that stretched over them in a canopy were beautiful, especially since fall was upon them and the leaves were beginning to turn all shades of yellow and red. The setting sun glowed at the end of the tunnel of trees and filled the countryside with a soft, orange light.

As they came closer to the city, the trees thinned and were replaced with buildings, lampposts, and sidewalks, and the birds and insects were drowned out by the sounds of the city. It was never quiet here—the streets were constantly filled with a cacophony of sound. Buses groaned and wheezed to a stop, vendor carts squealed as bicyclists whizzed by, cars honked and people chatted loudly on the sidewalks, trying their best to be heard over the white noise of civilization. If they had been on the North Side they may have even heard music—but here even the sidewalks were too crowded for that.

Further in it was a busy town, even at this hour, and it was also a growing one. Akko loved it—she loved the diversity of the cityscape, the colors and sounds and shops, and especially the people. Diana liked it too, though she appreciated their house in the country more in its quiet seclusion.

Once they had arrived, Diana waited patiently for Akko to clamber her way out of the car, and when she finally did Diana nearly snorted at the sight of her.

"Akko," she struggled to contain her amusement, "Come here, please."

"Ah, what is it, Diana?" Akko furrowed her brow, but nonetheless made her way over to her girlfriend at her request. "Is there something on my face?"

Diana reached out a hand to comb her fingers through Akko's bangs; they were nearly vertical from the wind.

"No, no you look just fine," she replied with a smile. "Your hair was just a bit tousled from the ride over is all."

"Oh," Akko blushed at the soft feeling of Diana's hands on her forehead.

Diana chuckled, brushing a strand of Akko's hair that had been pulled loose from her ponytail behind one of her very pink ears. "Will you ever get used to me doting on you?" she asked fondly.

Akko stammered, struck for a moment by Diana's openness. They were kind of in a public place, albeit it _was_ a parking lot, but lately Diana had been growing bolder in her displays of affection.

Not that Akko was complaining. It was just so... It felt so _permanent _in a way. Even now, seven years after they had met—three after they had established their relationship—she still wondered sometimes why Diana was with her. Though, she wondered less and less each time Diana wrapped her arms around her at night and whispered her love softly in the dark.

"I, um, I don't think so," she replied once she had somewhat gathered herself. She smiled shyly, and Diana mirrored her expression, gazing down sweetly at her.

"Well," Diana concluded, "I guess I'll just have to keep doing it then, until it stops surprising you so much."

Akko hummed contentedly, playfully intertwining her fingers with Diana's, and Diana squeezed her hand lightly as she tugged them in the direction of the store's entrance. The wind had more of a chill now as the sun had dipped fully behind the horizon, and although Diana didn't mind grocery shopping all that much, she was admittedly very tired from traveling. There was little she wanted more than to be at home with Akko, especially after spending these past few weeks apart.

But the quicker they finished shopping, the sooner they could be home, and the sooner Diana could fall into Akko's loving arms before finally drifting off into a long and peaceful sleep.


End file.
